epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 69/@comment-73.212.8.91-20161220224408/@comment-5264252-20161221052358
Because your argument of "characters like the dude from fall-out, viewtiful joe, amaterasu or the journeyer are the odd ones out" is ridiculous and confusing. Fallout as a franchise is bigger than most other games that got repped in this and the recent Fallout 4 was really really big and well-received. Justin's love for the series didn't contribute to its usage in any other way than the rep being Fallout 4 specifically, but even then, it was a really recent game that was really well-received, meaning the representative used has much more recent notability than previous Fallout protagonists. If you want to talk "Justin's love for the series", then using Ness, Fox, and Captain Falcon fall under that much better than Fallout does. Earthbound is not massive in terms of notability. It's at best got a cult following. It's not completely obscure, but it definitely isn't big enough that it warranted a spot here for any reason other than the people writing the battle being big Nintendo fans. Same with Star Fox. If you want a cast of "all major video games", there are so many other choices to go through before resorting to Ness and Fox. Calling Earthbound "massive" is a massive insult to other much bigger games that didn't even get in. Using Earthbound in this is, like, the equivalent of ERB using Bill & Ted. Don't get me wrong, I didn't like Scrooge McDuck's usage. I'm only really fine with it because it gives a representation to video games based on outside content, and even then, I feel like the Arkham Batman series would've been better for that since it's definitely much bigger. Viewtiful Joe is pretty big, I'd say. I don't know anything about Journey, but I've seen it talked about more than I have Earthbound. And I certainly would've rather had a Tekken rep or Duck Hunt over Viewtiful Joe, though. Even Phoenix Wright over Viewtiful Joe if more Capcom was needed. Really, there are a ton of character choices I would've picked over a lot of characters actually picked for this, and both Viewtiful Joe and the Wanderer fall under that. But I'd still pick them over Ness and Fox. The series not continuing matters quite a damn bit if it's a very old series that never had much prominence as a standalone series. Journey only has one installment, but it's much more recent game. Having more installments and continuing as a franchise means more notability and more impact than past games. Kirby is frequently getting new games as of late, so it's cool. Metroid and Star Fox have both also gotten new games recently, so cool there. Earthbound? F-Zero? Both these series are essentially dead, and they didn't and still don't have very much impact among anything. If you want to talk about "representing RPGs", the usage of Cloud Strife, Crono, and Gold (bleh) already all cover that, not to mention there was footage of Mario & Luigi's verse shown that showed usage of Superstar Saga, which, while irrelevant in the long-run, still means more inclusion of RPGs. Earthbound didn't need to be used to represent RPGs at all when that was already covered tenfold by others. I'll concede on Star Fox representing rail-shooters and Captain Falcon representing racing games, but I think there could've been better choices to represent racing games than a character from a dead racing game who was only made notable by a fighting game, and rail-shooters isn't really a genre that needs representing. Really, my main gripe with this is that if more Nintendo characters were going to be used, and I can understand using more of Nintendo than other companies because it's the absolute biggest video game company, then characters like Mr. Game & Watch, ROB, and Duck Hunt (as you'd brought up) would've been so much better and understandable than Ness, Fox, and Captain Falcon. Using Ness, Fox, and Captain Falcon is only a result of them in Smash Bros., and Captain Falcon alone is more understandable than all three together in it if it's going to be because of Smash Bros. that he's in. and side note, I love how fast this went from a random comment saying people apparently forget that ERBs are longer than some songs to a big argument about the representation of video games in a fanmade rap battle.